


Caught

by DwaejiTokki



Category: Psych
Genre: Arguing, Caught, Humor, Sneaking, detective's house, whisper-screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwaejiTokki/pseuds/DwaejiTokki
Summary: Shawn and Gus get caught sneaking around a certain detective’s house. Drabble.





	Caught

“All this sneaking around is going to get us in trouble, Shawn,” Gus whispered. “We’re going to get caught.”

            “Dude,” Shawn said, turning from the window he was trying to peek into. “We’re not going to get caught. No one’s even home.”

            “How do you know?”

            “The car isn’t in the driveway, Gus. Now relax.” He cupped his hands against the glass and tried to see into the darkened room.

            Gus glared at him. “You realize that it’s not dark in there and you’re staring at the back of a curtain.”

            Shawn jerked back and observed that his friend was right. “Huh.”

            “Now can we leave?” Gus gestured towards the street.

            “Let me try the other window.”

            “Shawn!”

            Gus snatched at Shawn’s shirt and tried to haul him off the steps towards the blueberry. Shawn resisted for a moment, then went limp.

            “Don’t go boneless!” Gus grunted. “I didn’t have time to stretch this morning. You’re pulling my spine out of alignment, Shawn!”

            “Then let go!”

            As the two continued to argue and struggle, the front door swung open, revealing a thoroughly unimpressed detective. Juliet crossed her arms as the men froze and stared like deer in headlights.

            “Stop having loud arguments outside my door,” she said. “And by the way, my car is in the shop. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my concussion and I have a date with a cold compress and a pillow.”

            With that, she closed the door, and, for good measure, locked it.

            Gus dropped Shawn onto the steps and started walking away. Shawn made pained but muted noises, and clambered to his feet in time to watch Gus make a six-point turn and leave him behind.

            “Gus!” Shawn whisper-screamed. “Dude.”

            Then he turned back to Juliet’s door and knocked. He’d left his phone in Gus’ car.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, another drabble! I swear I'm working on longer stuff.


End file.
